Beast-Men
When a fighter of the Akugata performs the Ringi Beast-Man Wicked Body Change, he/she turns into a Beast-Man (獣人, Jūjin), a fighting form of the Rinrinshī that resembles his/her Confrontation Beast-Fist style's animal and allow him/her to fully utilize that style's Ringi. They are each named putting the first kana of their beast's Japanese name at the end of it (for example, Kamakiri (カマキリ) is Japanese for praying mantis, which becomes "Makirika," the name of the first Beast-Man the Gekirangers faced). Rinrinshi The Rinrinshi (リンリンシー, Rinrinshī) are high ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials (試しの房, Tameshi no Bō), allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short amount of time depending on the level of Confrontation Ki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. Common Ringi * Beast-Man Wicked Body Change (獣人邪身変, Jūjin Jashin Hen): Transforms a user of the Confrontation Beast-Fist into his/her Beast-Man (獣人, Jūjin) form. This Ringi is temporary power-up in the case of the Rinrinshī. * Wicked Body Overpowering Heavenly Change (邪身豪天変, Jashin Gōten Hen): Makes Beast-Man grow to great size. * Confrontation Ki Torrent Overpowering Heavenly Change (臨気奔流豪天変, Rinki Honryū Gōten Hen): The Fist Demons can use this Ringi to recreate the Confrontation Mechanical Soldiers and turn them into giant warriors. * Wailing Ball '(慟哭丸, ''Dōkokugan): The Three Fist Demons' Secret Ringi, sealing the target into a ball of rock. The Gekirangers, infused with their Confrontation Ki, perform the Ringi for its' original purpose: to seal Long away. * '''Confrontation Release (臨開放, Rinkaihō): Exposes user's Confrontation Ki in its entirety. Makirika Makirika (マキリカ, 1 & 2): The first Rinrinshī the Gekirangers faced and master of the Confrontation Beast Mantis-Fist (臨獣マンティス拳, Rinjū Mantisuken) style which allows him to cut through any material with his forearms. Due to his fighting style, Makirika tends to calls an enemy's death a "prayer". Makirika is sent to retrieve the "Kenma Bracelet" from Miki Masaki before she could make it to the Beast Origin Village, with Jan Kandou caught in the crossfire. He later attacked the city and was man-handled by Jan before being easily defeated non-violently by Master Sha-Fu once grown to giant size, but, obtaining a second chance with Mele's help, unconcerned with the detrimental side effects of her Infinite-Violent Wave Ringi as he tore down the dam to flood the city and invoke fear on the masses. In the end, he is destroyed by Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja's Great Firm-Firm Fist. Was used for "Mantor" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Mantis Ringi * Hill Splitting Fist (丘断拳, Gakudanken) * Mantis Flashing Cut (マンティス閃光斬, Mantisu Senkōzan) Gyuuya Gyuuya (ギュウヤ, Gyūya, 3): A user of the Confrontation Beast Buffalo-Fist (臨獣バッファロー拳, Rinjū Baffarōken) style who just got promoted to the rank of Rinrinshī after he passed the Chamber of Trials. His fighting style emulates the buffalo's raw power to deliver destructive charges to the opponent. With his powerful thighs and Confrontation Ki-charged horns, Gyuuya can easily break through solid walls. He overpowered Jan in round one, but is forced to retreat as he was not used to being a Rinrinshī, as well as the technique and speed-specialized Retsu and Ran. After enough training, Gyuuya returned to resume the fight and beats the two other Gekirangers by cheating, only be beaten by the new attacks Jan learned from passing the Cleaning Training Sha-Fu put him through. Though he assumed to have defeated GekiTohja, Gyuuya is destroyed once he unknowing helped GekiTohja in using the Great Firm-Firm Leg. Was used for "Buffalord" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Buffalo Ringi * Buffalo Colliding Horns Tackle (バッファロー衝角打, Baffarō Shōkakuda) * Buffalo Wild Bovine Kick (バッファロー猛牛脚, Baffarō Mōgyū Kyaku) Five Venom Fists Five Venom Fists (五毒拳, Godokuken): The Elite Five of the Confrontation Beast Hall, masters of the Confrontation Beast-Fist styles of venomous animals. They each wear a sash as proof of their higher rank above novice Rinrinshī. They arrived in Lesson 3 at Rio's call to destroy the Gekirangers, which they saw as a "waste of their talents" after easily beating them. However, their defeat by the Gekirangers in the Poison Match enraged the Venom Fists. But it turned out that Rio had a second, hidden motive in summoning the Venom Fists: To kill the one who possess the Ringi technique True Poison, the "ultimate poison", and take it as his own. Kademu Kademu (カデム, 3-5 & 9): The user of the Confrontation Beast Centipede-Fist (臨獣センチピード拳, Rinjū Senchipīdoken), a style that, inspired in the number of legs of this insect, allows its practicer to deliver a hundred light-speed hits in one second, hence Kademu's nickname "Multi-Handed King of Hell" (地獄の手数王, Jigoku no Tekazu Ō). His venom causes terrible pain. As a white-sash wearing warrior excelling in speed, Kademu has become hasty in everything he does, rushing the result of everything he is involved in. He is the first of the Venom Fists to fight the Gekirangers on his own in Lesson 5, only to fight GekiYellow in a Thousand-Fist Many Strikes (千拳万打, Senkenmanda) competition, but ultimately lost to her because of her accuracy and speed. Infuriated, he removed the bag-hood upon his head, revealing his head is a gigantic centipede, enlarging to show his full power only to be destroyed by GekiTohja's Great Firm-Firm Fist. He is resurrected in Lesson 9 by Braco along with Moriya in an assassination attempt to Rio. However, Mele protected Rio and Rio fought back, killing Kademu with his Splitting Fist. Was used for "Rantipede" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Centipede Ringi * Hundred Chops (百斬手, Hyakuzanshu) * Thousand Billion Palms (億万掌, Okumanshō) * Harmful Toxin Fist (害毒拳, Gaidokuken) * Great Castle Whip (長城鞭, Chōjōben): Kademu's secret Ringi. It allows him to attack his opponent using his centipede-shaped head as a whip. Moriya Moriya (モリヤ, 3-6 & 9): The "Unconfrontable Delusion Disturber" (対応不能の惑乱者,'' Taiō Funō no Wakuransha''), a talkative user of the Confrontation Beast Gecko-Fist (臨獣ゲッコー拳, Rinjū Gekkōken) style which emphasizes on hit & run attacks with unexpected movement & reactions, along with the ability to walk freely on walls and ceilings, just like a gecko. Wearing a green sash, Moriya is capable of walking on any surface because of his Ringi which transfers most of his Confrontation Ki onto to his feet, allowing him to walk on walls as if there were multiple microscopic hairs on his soles. As he is constantly over others' heads, he thinks of the walls as "his world" and looks down to others. His venom induces paralysis, giving the infected five agonizing minutes to live if the antidote is not administered in time. He challenges the Gekirangers in Lesson 6. At first, he had the upper hand until Retsu Fukami managed to beat Moriya at his own element before the Venom Fist member is destroyed by GekiTohja's Great Firm-Firm Fist. He is resurrected in Lesson 9 by Braco along with Kademu in an assassination attempt to Rio. When Kademu is killed, Moriya ran away and started attacking the city, out of fear for Rio's retribution, to gather as much Confrontation Ki for himself as he can before Rio finds him. He is later defeated by the Gekirangers' GekiBazooka. Was used for "Gakko" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Gecko Ringi * Delicate-Hair Legs (微毛脚, Bimō Kyaku) * Erratic Shuriken (乱れ手裏剣, Midare Shuriken) * Rapid-Growth Arm (速生腕, Sokuseiwan): Moriya's secret Ringi mimics the gecko's automic talent by shedding off his own arm to escape a hold and growing a new one while the discarded arm's surprise attack serves as a distraction. Sorisa Sorisa (ソリサ, 3-8): The "Dancer of Terror" (戦慄の踊り子, Senritsu no Odoriko), Sorisa is a red-sash wearing user of the Confrontation Beast Scorpion-Fist (臨獣スコーピオン拳, Rinjū Sukōpionken) which is known for using a combination of dances and kicks that emulate the tail of a scorpion. Her venom induces fever. She attacks the Gekirangers in Lesson 7, to which the Gekirangers respond with a similar dance based technique but Maga interferes, finally convincing Sorisa that they must join forces to combine their strengths. However, as Sorisa had never worked with a partner, her sudden alliance/love relationship with Maga, who impressed her with his new attitude, made her change into a completely submissive woman until he is killed. She is destroyed by GekiTohja's Great Spin-Spin Leg. Was used for "Stingerella" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Scorpion Ringi * Scorpion Dance (蠍舞踏, Sasori Butō) * Vermilion Whip Kick (朱鞭脚, Shuben Kyaku) ** Flying Vermilion Whip Kick (飛翔朱鞭脚, Hishō Shuben Kyaku) ** Crimson Lotus Vermilion Whip Kick (紅蓮朱鞭脚, Guren Shuben Kyaku) ** Open Vermillion Whip Kick (朱鞭開脚, Shuben Kaikyaku) * Pile-up Prison Transformation (重獄変, Jūgoku Hen): Sorisa's secret Ringi covers her opponent with great numbers of scorpions that also sting simultaneously to poison and kill the enemy. However, since GekiTouja can spin it's body, this proved to be a useless power. Maga Maga (マガ, 3-8): The "Steel-Wall Defender" (鋼鉄鉄壁の守護者,'' Kōtetsu Teppeki no Shugosha''), a yellow-sash wearing user of the Confrontation Beast Toad-Fist (臨獣トード拳, Rinjū Tōdoken) style who emphasizes on an iron body defense. The Toad Fist allows its practicer to neutralize the ability to feel pain, as well as develop a strong and hard body. Body and mind of lead, extremely dim-witted. His venom induces chills. In Lesson 7, it is revealed that he is in love with Sorisa, and that he would do anything for her love. He is also extremely protective of Sorisa, as he viciously attacked the Rangers after he mistook Sorisa throttling GekiBlue for a bout of hugging and kissing. After getting advice from Mele, Maga toughens up and convinces Sorisa to join him in creating a deadly combination of their abilities. Just as a tadpole transforms into a toad, Maga, after fulfilling his love, dramatically changed his personality into an arrogant strong louse. He is destroyed when his barrier is penetrated by a shot from the GekiBazooka. Was used for "Toady" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Toad Ringi * Mudball Bombs (泥玉弾, Deigyokudan): allows the user to throw his warts as though they were grenades. * Oily Body-Armor (体油包, Taiyūpao): Maga's secret Ringi that allows him to produce a gelatinous liquid from his body that congeals into a powerful shield that is impervious to almost all attacks. Braco Braco (ブラコ, Burako, 3-9): A Confrontation Beast Snake-Fist (臨獣スネーク拳, Rinjū Sunēkuken) style warrior who is the leader of the group and wears a blue sash. His style, relying in the snake's strange movements and emulates its bite with highly accurate jabs and punches to weak spots, earning Braco the title "One-Hit-Kill Sniping Master" (一撃必殺の狙撃手, Ichigeki Hissatsu no Sogekishu). His venom induces nausea. His weapons are the Mysterious Snake Blades (妖蛇刀, Yōjatō), twin crescent blades. Just as a snake sometimes devours prey much bigger than itself, Braco sought the much bigger authority Rio had over them, especially after being assaulted by Rio, leading to his assassination attempt. In Lesson 9 he reveals his intentions of assassinating Rio to take over the Confrontation Beast Hall and restore it, but Mele killed him, only for Braco to use the True Poison on his right thumb to obtaining a real life. After disposing of Mele after she refused his bribe in joining his scheme, Braco revived Kademu and Moriya to aid him. But Mele's interference ruins the plan, and is now able to counter Braco's attack. Though he offered Mele a true life, she snapped the three last True Poison off his fingers and killed him using her tongue as a stake to stab through Braco, causing him to explode in crimson flames. He dies questioning Mele if simply being with Rio is enough to sacrifice a chance at life. Was used for "Naja" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Snake Ringi * Mysterious Snake Cut (妖蛇斬, Yōjazan) * Serpent Cannon (大蛇砲, Daijahō) * True Poison (真毒, Madoku): Braco is the Venom-Fist user that possessed the True Poison, the most powerful secret Ringi. It is referred to as the "Ultimate Poison" or the "Poison of the Dead." The True Poison allows its user to change his/her fingernails into serpent fangs that possess a venom so powerful and pure that as it can take the life of a living being, it can give life to those who are long dead, even Rinrinshīs. Rio sought the Ringi because of its power to give actual life. Braco possessed 6 fangs and he used the first on himself after being killed by Mele, then two on Kademu and Moriya. Mele managed to obtain the last three before killing Braco in order for Rio to revive the Three Fist Demons once he found the location of their bodies. Muzankose Muzankose (ムザンコセ, 10 & 11): A user of the Confrontation Beast Pangolin-Fist (臨獣パンゴリン拳, Rinjū Pangorinken) style with a Confrontation Ki-charged nigh-impenetrable scale armor, calling himself the "Confrontation Ki Boulder" (臨気宿せし巨岩, Rinki Yadoseshi Kyogan) and known to others as the "Rock-Hard Destroyer" (磐石たる破壊神, Banjakutaru Hakaishin). After developing such hard scales, Muzankose turned into a more squarish character, using very stilted speech. He is the first Rinrinshi to actually defeat GekiTohja in battle before resuming his actual mission, to cause an earthquake to destroy the city in order to gather enough Ringi for Kata upon his resurrection. Muzankose is the first to fight GekiElephanTohja, only to be defeated by the Great Firm-Firm Ball attack. Was used for "Pangolin" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Pangolin Ringi: The Pangolin-Fist style involves curling up into a ball and trampling the enemy, as well as relying on his natural armor to resist attacks. * Attacking Steel Ball (征鋼丸, Seikōgan) ** Erratic Violence Technique (征鋼丸暴乱技, Seikōgan Bōrangi) ** Ultimate Attacking Steel Ball (超絶征鋼丸, Chōzetsu Seikōgan). Nagiu Nagiu (ナギウ, 12): A user of the Confrontation Beast Eel-Fist (臨獣イール拳, Rinjū Īruken) who based on this animal, generates a Confrontation Ki-charged slime all over his body that can slip past any attack. He gave the Gekirangers a hard time until Jan master a towel-style to remove the slime on the Beast-Man's body. Just as an eel weakens when the slime of its body is removed, Nagiu gets nervous and loses control when he has no Confrontation Ki to turn into slime. He is defeated by GekiElephanTohja's Great Firm-Firm Ball. Was used for "Slickagon" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Eel Ringi * Greasy-Stream Wave (粘流波, Nenryūha): allows Nagiu to secrete huge volumes of Confrontation Ki-charged slime, thus causing attacks to slide harmlessly off him, or even send his foes slipping away. * Greasy-Stream Bullet (粘流弾, Nenryūdan): allows Nagiu to secrete huge volumes of Confrontation Ki-charged slime, thus causing attacks to slide harmlessly off him, or even send his foes slipping away. * Eel Climbing (鰻昇り, Unagi Nobori): allows Nagiu to strangle and constrict his opponent. * Eel Strangulation (鰻締め, Unagi Jime): allows Nagiu to strangle and constrict his opponent. Eruka Eruka (エルカ, 19): A Confrontation Beast Toad-Fist (臨獣トード拳, Rinjū Tōdoken) user like Maga, Eruka is able to use the same attacks Maga performed. Eruka is the first to fight all three Beast-Fist Armaments of GekiTohja and be destroyed by their Beast-Fist Armament Triangle Attack. Was used for "Mog" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Toad Ringi * Mudball Bombs (泥玉弾, Deigyokudan): allows the user to throw his warts as though they were grenades. * Oily Body-Armor (体油包, Taiyūpao): allows user to produce a gelatinous liquid from his/her body that congeals into a powerful shield that is impervious to almost all attacks. * Super Jump (超跳躍, Chō Chōyaku): Eruka's secret Ringi which allows him to leap several hundreds of meters into the air. Tabu Tabu (タブー, Tabū, 22): A dim-witted user of the Confrontation Beast Pig-Fist (臨獣ピッグ拳, Rinjū Pigguken) style, Mele recruits Tabu in finding the Ikigimo as his style relies on a sense of smell so refined that he can smell a single grain of rice within a 5 km range. Once possessing the item, Mele lets Tabu do what he wants with Alice, namely roasting her alive for his lunch. But Jan saves her and the Gekirangers battle the Beast-Man. However, Tabu's fat acts as an insulating cushion that allows him to withstand Herculean Giant GekiFire's fists, leading to his defeat at GekiSharkFire's blades. Was used for "Hamhock" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Pig Ringi * Flame Breeze (火炎風, Kaenbū): Fire breath * Darkness Scent Smell (暗黒香嗅, Ankoku Kakagu): Allows user to track down anything with his chest/nose * Sausage Stuffing Bomb (腸詰爆弾, Chōzume Bakudan) Marashiya Marashiya (マーラシヤ, Mārashiya, 23): A Rinrinshi Confrontation Beast Porcupine-Fist (臨獣ポーキュパイン拳, Rinjū Pōkyupainken) user who can use his Ringi to poison the minds of those who he strikes with his quills, as seen when Ran becomes a delinquent. Marashiya is ultimately destroyed by GekiElephantFire. Was used for "Porcupongo" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Porcupine Ringi * Whirlwind Needles (旋風針, Senpū Shin): Quills Fire from forehead * Gorgeous-Sword Storm (豪華剣嵐, Gōkaken Ran) * Needle-Sword Mountain (針剣山, Hariken Zan): a form of acupuncture that can change a person's personality with normally no cure in sight. Hihi Hihi (ヒヒ, 24 & 25): A Confrontation Beast Baboon-Fist (臨獣バブーン拳, Rinjū Babūnken) user and Maku's personal guard, sent to herald the start of the new Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion. Because Maku infused him with his Fury Confrontation Ki, Hihi can maintain his Beast-Man form as if he is a living Beast-Man. His fighting style involves quick jumps and biting attacks, using trees for leverage while laughing "Hehhihihi". Though defeated by GekiBatFire, an enraged Hihi assumes a stronger "Fury Confrontation Ki"-powered form as a result, wounding the Gekirangers. The Gekirangers are forced to later fight him in their regular forms, barely able to get him with the GekiBazooka before using GekiTohja. This leads to Hihi crippling GekiTohja by focusing his rage on the right leg, injuring Ran to the point of losing concentration as GekiWolf arrives to the team's aid, forming GekiTohja Wolf to destroy Hihi. Was used for "Monkeywi" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Baboon Ringi * Repeating Super-Bite (再咬超, Sai Kō Chō) Pououte Pououte (ポウオーテ, Pōōte, 27): A Confrontation Beast Archerfish-Fist (臨獣アーチャーフィッシュ拳, Rinjū Āchāfisshuken) user subservient to Rageku and received Maku's Fury Confrontation Ki. GekiFire and GekiTohja Wolf were fighting him until Long uses his power to turn Gou Fukami on the others, allowing Pououte to resume his mission. GekiBlue and GekiYellow fought him on their own while Jan is keeping the werewolfed Gou hurting people. Soon after, a restored GekiViolet arrives and defeats Pououte, who enlarges and dies fighting GekiTohja Wolf, with GekiFire as its backup. Was used for "Barakouzza" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Archerfish Ringi * Water Stream Supremacy (水流覇, Suiryū Ha) and the stronger ** Anger Confrontation Ki Water Stream Supremacy (怒臨気水流覇, Dorinki Suiryū Ha): which fires a blast of Confrontation Ki-charged water from the nozzle gauntlets, much like the archerfish does to catch its prey. Niwa Niwa (ニワ, 28): A Confrontation Beast Crocodile-Fist (臨獣クロコダイル拳, Rinjū Kurokodairuken) user, his fighting style emulates the reckless brute force of a crocodile. One of Rio's top five Rinrinshi, Niwa is confident of being able to defeat the Gekirangers singlehandly without Maku's power. Niwa overpowered GekiBlue, GekiYellow, and GekiViolet until Jan arrived, with Ken Hisatsu's interference halting the fight for now. In the second round, he fought the three Gekirangers again until Super GekiRed arrived with Ken transforming into GekiChopper for the first time, whose blade attacks penetrated Niwa's armored body and destroyed him. Was used for "Crocovile" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Crocodile Ringi * Ten Thousand Stones Descend (万降石, Bankōseki) * Mudbank Torso Snapping (泥州胴折り, Desudō Ori) * Mudbank Torso Snapping: Authority (泥州胴折り・通, Desudō Ori: Tsū) Chouda Chouda (チョウダ, Chōda, 29 & 30): A Confrontation Beast Ostrich-Fist (臨獣オーストリッチ拳, Rinjū Ōsutoritchiken) user subservient to Kata. His fighting style emulates the ostrich's fast speeds, using his abilities to cause massive property damage. Chouda battles GekiRed, GekiYellow, and GekiViolet by himself, faking his true abilities until the gang realized too late after he knocked Mele away for her interference, until he is defeated by a team attack between GekiViolet, Super GekiRed, and Super GekiYellow in an attempt to quickly take him out. He then enlarges and battles GekiTohja Wolf, overpowering it until GekiGazelle arrives. The gang form GekiBatFire and with GekiTohja Wolf destroys Chouda. However, seconds before he dies, Chouda creates an egg that burrows underground and eventually hatches into a new Chouda, having a more serious persona and greater power. Furthermore, because of the attacks his predecessor took, the new Chouda is immune to the attacks of GekiRed, GekiYellow, GekiBlue, and GekiViolet. However, GekiChopper is the exception, able to defeat the Beast-Man with the Super Gekirangers and GekiViolet. But Chouda enlarges and battles GekiFire, who destroys him for good. Was used for "Whirnado/Whiricane" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Ostrich Ringi * Brain Heaven Running (脳天駆, Nōtenku) * Dark Dragon Wave: Heavenly Overflow (黒竜波・天空溢, Kokuryūha Tenkūitsu) * Reckless Driving Foot (暴走足, Bōsōsoku) * Absorbing Reception Force (受吸力, Jukyūryoku): A special Ringi that allows Chouda to have himself attacked on purpose and build a defense for it, making him stronger. The Ringi's effects can be passed on to future incarnations. * Shift Confrontation Ki (転臨気, Ten Rinki): A resurrection Ringi that allows Chouda to place all of his Confrontation Ki into an egg before he is destroyed. The egg later hatches into a new, stronger version of Chouda. Tsuneki Tsuneki (ツネキ, 31): A Confrontation Beast Fox-Fist (臨獣フォックス拳, Rinjū Fokkusuken) user whose style involves archery skill. Maku sends him to gather Confrontation Ki until Shinichi and the Gekirangers interfere, but not before Tsuneki evokes his Fox Dimension Big Bomb barrier to execute his actual attack with Jan, Ken, and Shinichi among those trapped in it. GekiRed and GekiChopper attempt to fight Tsuneki, only to be easily defeated due to the Ringi's effect on its user. However, Shinichi's plan for GekiChopper to use the Super SaiBlade and take GekiRed's Extreme Ki into his body allowed them to win and negating the barrier before it exploded. Tsuneki enlarged, only to be destroyed by GekiElephantFire. Was seen & fan names for "Captain Foxly McCloud" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Fox Ringi * Advent Arrow-like Death (光臨矢乃如死, Kōrin Yano Gotoshi) * Nine-Tailed Clone Change (九尾分身変, Kyūbi Bunshin Hen) * Fox Dimension Big Bomb (狐空大爆弾, Kokū Dai Bakudan): A barrier that would explode and destroy the city once enough Confrontation Ki is gathered from within it. Furthermore, the being in barrier increases the user's power ninefold and only defeat of the user can negate the Ringi. Living Beast-Men Unlike their undead counterparts, the living Beast-Men have no Rinrinshī form. They are usually the strongest/oldest students of the Akugata or the personal guard of their Fist Demon masters. They explode in crimson flames upon death. Flying Fists Flying Fists (飛翔拳, Hishōken): Kata's two bodyguards, masters of aerial martial arts and bladed weapons. They appeared before their master upon learning of his resurrection and aid him by acquiring a huge amount of Confrontation Ki, turning people's fear into lighting to be used to destroy the city and gather more despair. They were the first to fight GekiBatTohja, with Rūtsu the only surviving member of the duo until his second bout with GekiBatTohja. Flying Fist Ringi * Wicked Spinning Encounter (邪悪輪遇, Jaakuringū): Users hurl their dart-like feathers at the victims * Destroying Red-Top Kick (破死兜丹頂脚, Hashibuto Tanchō Kyaku): Users perform a simultaneous high-flying kick at the victim, in the same spot. Rasuka Rasuka (ラスカ, 13 & 14): A Confrontation Beast Crow-Fist (臨獣クロー拳, Rinjū Kurōken) user, part of Kata's personal guard. Rasuka's style, emulating the crow, specializes in aggressive Confrontation Ki-impulsed airborne moves and attacks to the head. On land, he uses shuriken attacks. Rasuka, laughing with "caws", uses his crow-like intelligence and locates his enemies weak points to focus his attacks. He wields the Corrosion Barbarian Sword (腐食蛮刀, Fushoku Bantō). He is destroyed by GekiBatTohja's Great Spin-Spin Fan. Was used for "Bai Lai" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Crow Ringi * Filth Storm (塵嵐, Gomi Arashi): User grabs his/her victim, then flies high up before hurling the victim down to the ground (often into a pile of garbage). Rutsu Rutsu (ルーツ, Rūtsu, 13-15): A Confrontation Beast Crane-Fist (臨獣クレーン拳, Rinjū Kurēnken) user, able to perform graceful air maneuvers to deliver attacks to the head of his opponents. Rutsu is effeminine in personality and had feelings for Rasuka. His weapons are the Crane Leg Sharp Swords (鶴脚尖剣, Kakukyaku Senken), twin swords. Much like the cranes, who have a single companion in all their life, Rutsu, after losing his partner Rasuka, is driven insane by his hatred and desire of revenge, which turned into Confrontation Ki and empowered him. From then on, he used Rasuka's Corrosion Barbarian Sword, speaking to it as "Rasuka". He attempts to use his Pulse Reversal so he could kill the Gekirangers in the most hateful way possible. But in the end, his plan fails and he is finally destroyed by GekiBatTohja. Was used for "Carden" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Crane Ringi * Crest Kick (丹頂脚, Tanchō Kyaku) * Pulse Reversal (鼓動戻し,'' Kodō Modoshi''): Special Ringi that allows user to extract the "Pulse" (鼓動, Kodō, effectively age and experience) from his victims, making them younger with no memories of their older experience and less capable of fighting back. Dokariya Dokariya (ドカリヤ, 17 & 18): A Confrontation Beast Hermit Crab-Fist (臨獣ハーミットクラブ拳, Rinjū Hāmittokurabuken) user who appeared before his mistress Rageku upon learning of her revival. To prove his love for her, Dokariya traveled to Aozame Island to fulfill her wish of making a certain man suffer. He first possesses Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae in order to possess Sharkie and attack the Gekirangers with Sharkie's body. Then, after pretending to be defeated, possesses GekiShark and attacks GekiTohja. After being defeated by GekiElephanTohja, Dokariya possesses Miki and uses her to frame Sharkie, sending the others off so can attack Sha-Fu, the person Rageku wants to suffer. He is discovered and defeated by Jan, he enlarges and battles GekiSharkTohja underwater, killed by its Great Firm-Firm Slash during a duel of ultimate "drill-spin-attacks". Was used for "Crustaceo" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Hermit Crab Ringi * Spiral Shell Spin (巻貝転, Makigaiten) ** Spiraling Great Shell Spin (巻巻大貝転, Maki Maki Dai Kaiten) * Confrontation Ki Bullet (臨気弾,'' Rinki Dan'') * Base-Form Robbing Strike (本体取奪打ち, Hontai Shudatsu Uchi), the latter of which allows Dokariya to possess another person with just a single kiss, entering the victim's body though the mouth and controlling his/her actions from within. Jan, however, is able to force him out through sheer force of will. Mukoua Mukoua (ムコウア, Mukōa, 33): A Confrontation Beast Anglerfish-Fist (臨獣アングラーフィッシュ拳, Rinjū Angurāfisshuken) user sent to the Edo era by Rageku to retrieve the Virtuous Beast Sword and ensure the Gekirangers, Rio, & Mele can't return, possessing the body of Kira Yoshinaka to remain in the time period. Intent on taking him out before the Akehoushi raid can start, the Gekirangers fight their way throughout Kira's manor to find Mukoua, having a hard time until Rio and Mele arrive and aid in fighting Mukoua. Though defeated by Jan and Rio, Mukoua swallows the Virtuous Beast Sword before enlarging. He is destroyed by GekiRinTohja, with the Virtuous Beast Sword released in the explosion. Was seen & fan names for "Mad Angler" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Anglerfish Ringi * Thousand Dangerous Lanterns (万禍灯, Hikuman Wattō) * Sudden Long Leap (突長跳,'' Totchō Chō'') Confrontation Machine Soldiers The Confrontation Machine Soldiers (臨機兵, Rinkihei) are the Akugata's personal beetle-based Terracotta Army hidden within Confrontation Beast Mountain. Two such statues were originally located at the altar in the Confrontation Beast Hall Dojo, eventually brought to life by Rageku and Kata's Confrontation Ki to assist Rio in his search for the other Fierce Beast-Fist users, assuring no interference in his fights. They are the Super Gekirangers' first opponents. Maku would later pick out another set, bringing them to life with Fury Confrontation Ki and transformed into red-armored versions called the Fury Confrontation Machine Soldiers (怒臨機兵, Dorinkihei). In episode 36, a Rinshī dons a Butoka as a suit of armor to obtain the Raspberry Diamond, and was later killed by SaiDaiOh. Was used for "Shadow Guards" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Confrontation Machine Soldiers' Ringi * Confrontation Ki Joint Soldier Wave (臨気合兵波, Rinki Gōheiha) ** Fury Confrontation Ki Joint Soldier Wave (怒臨気合兵波, Dorinki Gōheiha) Butoka Butoka (ブトカ, 19-21 & 26): A rhinoceros beetle-themed Confrontation Ki Soldier that came to life thanks to Kata's Confrontation Ki and assist Rio in his search for the other Fierce Beast-Fist users. The Confrontation Beast Beetle-Fist (臨獣ビートル拳, Rinjū Bītoruken) style that relies on an armored body and a horn-shaped long spear has been input into it. Though destroyed by Super GekiYellow, Butoka is recreated as a giant and is the first to do battle with GekiFire, smashed to bits. A Fury Confrontation Machine Soldier version is created by Maku to wreak havoc on the city until it is destroyed by GekiTohja Wolf. Was used for "Shadow Guard White" and "Red Shadow Guard I" in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Beetle Ringi * Confrontation Ki Horn Wave (臨気角波, Rinki Tsunoha) ** Fury Confrontation Ki Horn Wave (怒臨気角波, Dorinki Tsunoha) Wagataku Wagataku (ワガタク, 19-21 & 26): A stag beetle-themed Confrontation Ki Soldier that came to life thanks to Rageku's Confrontation Ki and assist Rio in his search for the other Fierce Beast-Fist users. The Confrontation Beast Stag-Fist (臨獣スタッグ拳, Rinjū Sutagguken) style which relies on an armored body and a pincer-shaped spear has been input into it. Though destroyed by Super GekiBlue, Wagataku is recreated a giant, only to be obliterated by the combined attacks of all nine GekiBeasts, with Butoka absorbing the residual Confrontation Ki. A Fury Confrontation Machine Soldier version is created by Maku to wreak havoc on the city until it is destroyed by GekiFire. Was used for "Shadow Guard Black" and "Red Shadow Guard II in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Stag Ringi * Confrontation Ki Hoe Wave (臨気鍬波, Rinki Kuwaha) ** Fury Confrontation Ki Hoe Wave (怒臨気鍬波, Dorinki Kuwaha) Others Burazemia Burazemia (ブラゼミア, Burazemia): A Confrontation Beast Locust-Fist (臨獣ロウカスト拳, Rinjū Rōkasutoken) user who appeared in the special drama sessions of the first Juken Sentai Gekiranger original soundtrack. He is destroyed by GekiTohja. His name actually comes from a Japanese species of cicada (the large brown cicada, Graptopsaltria nigrofuscata), the common name being aburazemi (アブラゼミ). Locust Ringi Baka Baka (バーカー, Bākā, Gekiranger vs. Boukenger): A Confrontation Beast Hippopotamus-Fist (臨獣ヒポポタマス拳, Rinjū Hipopotamasuken) user armed with a mallet. Though an idiot, Baka is powerful in his own right. Though empowered by Pacha Kamaq 12th, Baka retained his freewill during the fight with GekiChopper, BoukenSilver, and BoukenBlue. In the end, he is destroyed by the two teams' Rumble-Rumble Fierce-Fierce Shoot. Hippopotamus Ringi * Crotch Location Reeling (股所繰, Koshoguri) * Half-Bākā (半夏迦, Hanbākā) * Dumb-Pound Penalty (鈍打刑, Dondake) * Head Nausal-Tart-Wave (頭鼻酢波, Zubizuba) Meka Meka (メカ, Meka, Go-onger vs. Gekiranger): A Confrontation Beast Tortoise-Fist (臨獣トータス拳, Rinjū Tōtasuken) user who is the surviving member of the Confrontation Beast Fist school and is good at engineering. Joining forces with the Gaiark, he steals the sealed Long from Jan in order to make the world in his image. Tortoise Ringi * Turtle-Bite Fire (亀噛火, Kamekameka) * Shell Suffering Circle (甲羅苦円, Kōrakuen) See also *Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Rinjuken Akugata